Loving you
by KisaShika
Summary: High School Fic .At first Neji and Gaara thought the liked Lee.But, to their surprise, they found out somthing even more interesting.NejiGaara
1. First found rivalry

I don't own them, nope I don't. But neither do you. So I'm happy. But if I did own them. They would mainly be nudist and Sakura wouldn't exists.

_Shukaku_

-Inner Gaara

------------------------------

Lee sat in his usual spot in the lunch-room, eating his breakfast with Naruto, Neji, Gaara, and TenTen.

Per usual, Gaara kept to himself and only nodded when he was asked a question. He watched Lee most of the time. But Lee was being too absent minded to notice his constant stairing.

Neji rarely talked, only when he was talked to first. He also staired at Lee. But when he is not looking at Lee, he was glaring at Gaara. And vice-versa.

"Hey, Gaara? What are you looking at?" TenTen finally asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing." Gaara said. Naruto gave him a weird look.

"Really, Gaara? It kind'a looked like you were looking at Lee." Naruto said.

Inner Gaara and Shukaku were yelling at the same time.

_Gaara, you like Lee?_

-No,why?

_You can't fool me, you moron._

-I'm not the moron you Baka.

Inner Gaara and Shukaku faught.

"Really? Are you sure I wasn't glaring?" Gaara asked Naruto.

"I don't know..." Naruto was cut off.

"Exactly, you don't know."Gaara said.

"Eh...I just asked. You don't have to get mean about it." Naruto whined.

"I'm no where near being mean, Naruto. Keep aggining it on and you'll see me mad." Gaara threatened.

"Ah, sorry." Naruto apoligized. "Moody." He mummbled. Gaara herd that comment and sent Naruto a death glare that would make Kakashi shutter.

"Gaara, don't be mean to him. He was just asking." Lee scolded him. Gaara just 'humphed' and stood up. "Aw,c'mon Gaara. You don't have to leave!"

"Sorry, but I need to be somwhere right now. So, see you guys later." Gaara glared at Neji as he left and Neji glared back.

----------First Period--------

"Man, Neji. How do you get such high grades in Calculus?" Lee asked.

"I pay attention. I don't even know why you wanted to take this class in the first place." Neji said.

"Well, this is one of the only classes I could have with you in it other then Athletics and Chemestry. And Naruto gets too loud, Gaara is too quiet, and TenTen hangs around with all the preps; So I never get to talk to her." Lee explained.

"Oh." Neji said as their teacher entered the room.

"Okay class, quiet down." Asuma said. "Today we have to work out of the book. So open them up to page 257 and do questions 6 through 49." He wrote the assingnment on the board and sat at his desk.

-----Second Period------

"Hey, Lee?" Naruto asked.

"Hm, yes Naruto?" Lee asked back.

"Did you notice Neji and Gaara's staring at you?" Naruto asked.

"Uh...no, why?"

"Oh, no reason." Naruto said.

"Oh really, Naruto." Kiba said sarcasticly.

"C'mon Naruto, you can tell us." Chouji said.

"Yeah, we won't tell." Shikakmaru said.

"Okay, I'll say." Naruto held a hand up to his mouth. "You want to know?...Nope!" He began to laugh hysterically. Kiba punched Naruto's arm.

"You Teme!Why won't you say?" Kiba asked.

"Just because and leave it at that." Naruto said. Kurenai entered the room.

"Okay. You have a special assignment today." The whole class groaned. "You get to do a life biography of two of your friends!" She said.

Naruto knew he was going to do Gaara and Neji. Just to find out why they both constantly stare at Lee. Kiba was going to do Shino and Hinata. Chouji was doing Shikakmaru and Ino. Shiakamaru was going to do Couji and Ino Lee was also going to do Gaara and Neji.

---------------------------------------

I know, it's short. But I'm going to like this story!

Comments are welcome.

And flames will be used to boil my cauldren to cook Sakura and Ino in!


	2. Blushes and Crushes

Yaya! Chapty two!

Okay.I don't own bla bla bla.

-----Third period-------

"Hey, Gaara?" Lee asked him.

"Hm." Gaara said.

"Naruto said you and Neji look at me alot, is that true?" Lee asked.

"I geuss you could say that. Me and Hyuuga both like you." Gaara said calmly. Lee gaped.

"Y-you both l-like m-me?" Lee's whold body shook. 'This is so scary! My two best friends both like me, I hope that they don't kill each other in this.'

_Hey, Gaara. You told him and I knew it! I'm so smart!_

-No your not.

TenTen walked over after hearing Lee yell struck her curiosity.

"Lee, what'd you yell for?" TenTen asked.

"They both like me." Lee said. Head facing the lab table. "They both like me."

"Eh? Whats his problem, Gaara?" She asked him.

"I told him that both me and Neji liked him." Gaara said. 'What was that? My spine shivered when I called him by his real name.' Gaara thought.

_Awww! Ain't that cute! Gaara likes both Lee and Neji!_

-Uh...no I don't!

_You can't deniy it! As the old Neji would say, It is fate that made you like him._

-Thats not true! He and I are fighting over Lee-kun! I can't like my rival over the love of the same person!...Wait,that didn't make any scence.

"Alright students !Quiet down!" Iruka yelled as everyone scrambeld to their seats. "Okay, we have a movie to watch. And just because I say movie, dosen't mean everyone talk or sleep." Iruka put the video in the VCR.

-------Fourth period--------

"Alright, I want five laps around the track by all of you!" Ibiki yelled at the boys. They started off on their trek.

Gaara, Neji, and Lee ran beside eachother, as they did every day. And of course, they were in the very front.

Every now and then, Gaara would look at Neji. He has been thinking scince the little iccident in Life Science, he was wanting to know why Shukaku thought he liked him.

"Uhh... Neji?" Lee asked.

"Yes." Neji said.

"G-Gaara said you and he both liked me, is this true?" Lee asks. Neji had a very small ammount of pink on his cheeks.

"Yes." Neji said as calmly as Gaara did. "Gaara and I like you." Lee blushed. He has never had someone like him before.Well, one time he did. But is was a 16 year old girl and she still does. But never two peole at the same time. And definetly two guys in his grade that he hangs around with every day and they both had very huge fan clubs. So it meant, they were both extremely hot. Which this made Lee blush even more.

They were on thire third lap by this time. And Lee was in such deep thought, he almost tripped over a two inch wire that sat across the track. Neji and Gaara reached out and caught him before he fell. They helped him onto his feet again, Neji's right hand covering Gaara's left. Gaara noticed this and lightly blushed.

_What did I tell ya? You like him Gaara! Oh, I am so smart!_

-Yeah, as smart at Naruto when he is drunk and high.

_That's an insult. I'm no where near as stupid as that blonde._

"Gaara, are you blushing?" Neji asked. Gaara quickly calmed it down.

"What are you talking about?" Gaara asked.Neji stood next to him and put an arm over his shoulders. Gaara blushed.

"See you are. Oh man, another one in my fan club, eh?" Neji said.

"No." Gaara glared at him, still blushing.

"Hey, you three! Get back to running!" Ibiki yelled at them.

"Yeah, blushing while your glaring dosen't make you look very threatining." Neji said. Lee laughed. Gaara got rid of the blush as well as he could, which was just to where his cheeks were pink.

They finished first out of their group and waited in the bleachers for the others to finish. Neji kept poking Gaara's leg and he kept blushing. Lee was having a blast seeing Gaara blush.

"Neji, stop it." Gaara threatened.

"Yeah, you keep saying that. But I'm not going to." Neji poked him again. "And plus, this is entertaining."

"Not to me." Gaara said.

"But it is to me and Lee." Neji laughed.

-------Fifth period--------

Gaara's P.O.V

Of course, I have to get paried up with Neji today. On a week long project! God, my life sucks.

End of P.O.V

Neji was drawing the blueprints for his and Gaara's project, they were making a complex bird house. He knows it's a lazy person thing. But he didn't fell like doing much this week on a group project with Gaara. He wanted to tease Gaara about his recently found crush on him.He finished drawing it and got an evil idea.

Gaara felt a arm wrap around his waist. Whoever it was, they will be missing an arm pretty soon. He looked over and saw it was Neji's arm and he blushed an extreme shade of red. Quickly he put his face in his hands, making sure no one in the class saw his blush.

Neji smirked. 'That was a bigger than I expected.' He thought.

"Neji, let go." Gaara mumbled into his hands.

"Hm, and why? Anyone of my fan club would love having my arm around them." Neji said while smirking. He pulled Gaara twoards him.Gaara blushed more, if thats even possible. Then Neji got another evil idea. He pulled Gaara infront of him and wrapped both of his arms around his shoulders. Making it to where Gaara couldn't hide his face.

"Neji, please let go." Gaara asked. Scince they were at the back of the classroom and everyone was busy working on their projects. No one could see what they did. Neji set his chin on Gaara's right shoulder. Gaara shivered at this touch. "Please."

"Hmm... I don't think so." Neji smirked again as Gaara blushed as much as when Hinata looks at Kiba in the face. "And you can't say that you don't like me. Just from the way your acting shows that you do. Wait, scratch that. Love me." Gaara was afraid if he blushed anymore, he'd explode.

"Alright you two!" Shizune yelled at them, the whole class turned around to see who was getting yelled at. "Save that for after school!" Some girls cooed and squeeled and some cried. Some guys whooted and some made barfing noises. And the rest laughed at them. Gaara shaded his face to cover his extreme blush. Neji smirked and let go of Gaara's shoulders.

------After School-------

"Hey Gaara, Neji. I herd about your little Wood shop incident." Naruto said to them. Gaara crossed his arms over his chest, blushed, and glared at Naruto. Neji thought he was cute.

"Aw! Gaara is pouting!" Neji said.

"I'm not pouting, I'm pissed!" Gaara yelled at Neji.

"Okay, I'll take the excuse. Now, who's house?" Neji asked.

"For what?" Gaara and Naruto both asked.

"The project." Neji said.

"Uhhh... I don't know, you choose." Gaara said.

"Your place it is!" Neji pulled Gaara up by his left arm and dragged him to his car.

Neji had a sleek jet black car with red velvet on the inside. Gaara got in the passenger side at the same time Neji got in the driver's side. Neji started the car and pulled out of the student lot and onto the road.

"I have to say, I'm impressed by your car." Gaara complemented.

"Thanks." Neji said while he was turning on the radio.The song that was playing was, I write sins not tragedies by Panic at the disco.

"Well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church cooridor." Neji sang along.

"But I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an extanging of words." aGaara filled in.

"What a beautiful wedding, what a beautiful wedding says a Brides maid to a waiter." Neji said along.

"And yes but what a shame, what a shame the poor Groom's Bride is a whore." Gaara sang.

"I'd chime in, with a, haven't you people ever herd of closing the god damned door! No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a scence of poise and rationality!" They sang in unison. Neji still paying attention to the road. Gaara stopped.

"My house, turn at the next driveway." Gaara said.Neji did.

Gaara's house wasn't anything special. It was a small house, big enough for three. It was a brick house though, small front yard, and a porch. Gaara stepped out of the car, along with Neji. Gaara unlocked the door and let Neji in.

-------------------------

I know it was long. But I'm happy. I know that I made Gaara like really Ooc-ness like, but don't flame me!

Comments are good, Advice is helpful, Flames help me cook Sakura and Ino!


	3. Unexpected hapennings

Yes, more acomplished this week! (Dose a dance to Can't touch this by Mc Hammer) Okay, I'm done. I got some lemon in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own 'em. But I do like to pretend that all my favorite Yaoi parinings live under the same roof!

------------------------------------

Gaara led Neji up to his room. Neji simply took Gaara's house as very normal and plain. Just...un-Gaara like. Well, mainly because he lived with his siblings, Temari and Kankurou.

Which Kankuro had Football practice and Temari was at Cheerleading practice.

"Well, this is my room." Gaara said,letting Neji in first.

What Neji saw was not Gaara. His walls were a dark but not too dark shade of navy blue. His bed was slightly messy, a red blanket, black sheets, and blue pillows. He had a computer on his normal sized desk. His background was a moon rising on a clouded night. He had a dresser, cherrywood, nothing very strange about this. It had a few pictures on it, mainly ones with Temari and Kankuro in it. One was of when he was little, probably around eight years old. He even had one of, whom Neji suspected to be, his Mother.

"I know, it's not perfect. So don't complain." Gaara said.

"I'm not. I kind'a like it." Neji complemented.

"Thanks." Gaara said while sitting on his bed. Neji sat beside him. "Do you have to blueprints?"

"Uh... Oh yeah, I do." Neji shuffled through his backpack and pulled out a peice of paper and handed it to Gaara. He looked at it, then looked at Neji.

"I suppose we could get a B plus with this." Gaara said.Neji nodded.

And of course, Neji didn't plan on spending much time on the project all week. I mean, He and Gaara could finish making this in about three hours. Neji decided to drift off for a minute. Gaara poked Neji on the arm.

"Hey... Neji." He waved his hand infront of Neji's face. "Hey! Wake up!" Neji blinked a few times and got yet another evil idea.

"Oh, sorry. I kind'a drifted off there for a few, didn't I?" Neji asked.

"Ye... Ah!" Neji leaned over Gaara, pinning him on the bed under him.

"Oh, Gaara. You look so cute when you blush like that." Neji said. Which Gaara blushed more at the comment. "Hm." Neji leaned a little closer to Gaara's face, only a few centimeters away from him.

"Neji? W-what a-are you doing?" Gaara asked nervously.

"Somthing I know that you would like." Neji lightly kissed Gaara on the lips. Gaara's spine shivered at the light touch. Although, that was his first kiss and to the person he recently found out he liked. Neji pulled back. Seeing that Gaara's lips were slightly parted and eyes half-lidded. He smirked. He then this time,put a little more vigor into the kiss this time,and got a reaction from Gaara. Gaara's left arm snaked around Neji's neck and his fingers tangeled within his brown locks of hair. Gaara kissed back.

Neji slowly lapped his tounge over Gaara's bottom lip, asking for entrance.Gaara slightly gasped and Neji took his chance and darted his tounge into the hot cavern. Maping it out quickly. Feeling Gaara fight back, not wanting to submit that easily. It was a war between both of them; But Neji gained back dominance. After a few minutes, they parted. Both panting and both had lust crave in their eyes.

Neji made the first move and slowly moved a hand up under Gaara's red shirt. His hand brushed over the tan skin on his sides, making Gaara shiver in pleasure. Neji pulled Gaara's shirt over his head. Neji growled, seeing that Gaara had a perfect six-pack and a slim waist. Gaara felt Neji staring at him and slightly blushed, not much though. Neji quickly removed his grey shirt,and tossed on the floor, along with Gaara's red one.

Gaara's eyes grazed over Neji's newly exposed chest. He had abs, not much like his. He was slim also, but he was all muccel and brawn. Broad shoulders, that you couldn't probably know about unless he took his shirt off. Neji then removed the hair twist from his hair and all of his hair just fell over his shoulders and sides. Neji leant over and kissed Gaara once again. Then kissed a trail down to his right collar bone and started to leave a mark on him. Gaara leaned his head over to the left to give Neji more room. After a few minutes, Neji pulled back. Smirking at his work, he moved over to Gaara's ear.

"Before that mark dissappears, I'll have had made you mine." Neji whisperd to Gaara. Gaara felt a jolt of pleasure jump through his spine at the thought. The thought of being controlled by someone else and being dominated. Neji reached down and un-did Gaara's all black goth pants. (Scince they took off their shoes when they entered the house, they didn't need to worry about them.)And casually pulled them off, along with his boxers. Gaara blushed, just enough for Neji to notice this time. He noticed that he was very naked under him right now. It was just exposing and embarassing.

Neji smirked, once again. Gaara was perfect. Or in Neji's point of veiw. 'Beutiful, I know I will enjoy this.'(Kisa:Ah, Neji you pervert.) Neji made a move to remove his pants. But Gaara beat him too it.Gaara fiddled with Neji's pants for a few seconds, he was nervous about this and Neji could tell. Neji put his hands over Gaara's and helped him to un-do the button and un-zip the zipper. Then Gaara nervously pulled off Neji's pants, also with Neji's help.(Well, mostly Neji. He was just guiding Gaara's hands)

Gaara made the first move this time and shakilly kissed Neji. Gaara moaned into the kiss this time. Both of their heads jerked to the door.

----------

Kankuro drove him and his sister home from their practices. They had both entered the house and were heading to their rooms. When they herd a loud moan from Gaara's room. Automaticly knowing that it was Gaara's voice. Kankurou warilly opened the door.

But they were met with a huge shock. They saw their little brother and one of the hottest guys in the whole school. Naked. On Gaara's bed. Kissing. And all of them had shoked looks on their faces.

"Get out!" Gaara yelled to his older siblings. They immediately slammed the door and stared at eachother.

"W-w-was Gaara..." Temari un-assuringly asked Kankurou.

"I think so." Kankurou said. Temari closed her eyes, hoping that was just a figment of her imagination. Kankurou was just too shoked for words. Mainly because he just saw his younger brother having sex with another guy.

-----------

Gaara and Neji quickly got dressed. Neji opened the door of Gaara's bedroom. Seeing both of his older siblings with un-beliveing looks on their faces. They both watched as both Neji and Gaara exited his room.

"Uhmm...Gaara..." Neji tried to say. Gaara handed Neji his backpack.

"I think you might want to go home now, Neji." Gaara said.Kankurou and Temari gaped.

"H-Hyuuga Neji?" They both yelled in unison.

"Um...yes?" Neji asked.

"Y-you!" Kankurou had flames in his eyes. "You violated my little brother!" Gaara stepped out infront of Neji.

"He did nothing of the such, Kankurou!" Gaara yelled.

"Then what were you two doing?" Temari asked, with her hands on her hips.

"We were about to and I was willing to do so. So get off of his case!" Gaara yelled defencively.

"I'm sorry, if I caused any trouble with you Gaara. So, I'll see you tomorrow at school." Neji said, before heading twoards the door. Gaara glared at his siblings.

"I hate you two so much." Gaara said.

"I hate him as much as you hate us." Kankurou said.

"Just learn to knock before you enter from now on. I need to keep an extremely sharp knife by my bed-side. For if I'm ever doing that again, I can just pick it up and chuck it at whoever disturbed me. Oh, and just to say. Neji is coming over all week. We have a project due friday." Gaara entered his room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Kankurou and Temari had dumbfounded looks on their faces after that. Their brother could be so evil and angry sometimes.

-----------------------------

YATTA! I got a good scene in this chapter!My yaoi is getting better!

Comments are loved and will be thanked in the next chapter, cause I'm happy about this one! Advice is a wonderful thing! Flames still boil my water!


End file.
